Utilization of mobile applications for various smartphone platforms, as well as mobile applications used to communicate with and control vehicle functions is a rapidly growing customer demand within the automotive field. Because vehicles have been provided with the capability to interface with, receive commands from, and grant control of functions to a smartphone, security measures must be taken to prevent unauthorized access to the vehicle via a smartphone or other mobile device. Previous solutions have included direct on-screen access via a vehicle screen to pair a device, but this can permit a limited-time user (someone who borrows the vehicle, for example) to pair to the vehicle. Another previous option included some form of time delay following a request for verification purposes and to prevent immediate access to a party for whom access may not be desired. This can be onerous, however.
In another illustrative existing example, systems and methods may provide for determining a first proximity status of a first mobile device with respect to a vehicle, and determining a second proximity status of a second mobile device with respect to the vehicle. Additionally, an accessibility of one or more functions of the vehicle may be configured based at least in part on the first proximity status and the second proximity status. In one example, a policy associated with one or more of the first mobile device and the second mobile device may be identified, wherein the accessibility is configured further based on the policy.